Bring me to life
by HungerGamesObsessive
Summary: When Peeta enrols at Katniss's school, how will her life change from quiet girl to confident?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, I really wanted to do a Katniss/Peeta one, their story told through...HIGH SCHOOL! I know this idea's been done a lot, but I love reading them, and hey ho, you might like it as well! please review, It would mean a lot!**

"Katniss, WAKE UP!"

I sleepily rolled over, determined not to get up. _Prim, lay off_.

"Katniss! Get up!"

"Prim..."

"Katniss, I ORDER you to get off your lazy butt and have a shower" she smiled slyly "because you smell. And your hair is a mess. Oh, and Madge called, said her and Johanna will be around in about ten minutes". She skipped out of the room, not bothering to shut the door. _I do not smell. _I sniffed my armpits (**Eww, I know). **_Ok, maybe a little._

I slowly stretched out of my bed and had a shower, even bothering to use a little of Prim's conditioner. Reckons the stuff works like heaven, at least it smelt a little nicer than Madge's. You couldn't walk a minute without inhaling the overly perfumed, musky scent. Sometimes I wonder how Gale, her boyfriend can handle it. Maybe it helps with attracting the opposite sex. I could use some of that conditioner; my attracting skills weren't up to scratch.

After drying my hair and braiding it down my back, I met the task of choosing what to wear. My wardrobe was half the size of Madge's; even Johanna had more clothes than me. After inspecting each item, I decided on tight black leggings, some haggard old converse and a baggy sweater. I'd always been the tomboy at school, the girl never seen in a dress, the girl who always preferred video games to shopping. Madge had once persuaded me to shopping with Johanna and Delly, Johanna's cousin. Never again, my sense in clothing was stupid. But anyway, why would anybody care what I wore? I was just the scruffy quiet girl who always hung out with the legendary Madge Undersee and Johanna Mason, a shadow in a room full of darkness. That was all I was, but I wouldn't let it bother me.

I checked my brick of a phone whilst applying some of Prim's mascara another item she claimed to be amazing. _Ugggh, I look like two spiders decided to take residence upon my eyelashes. _I washed it off and checked the time. _Shit. _I dashed downstairs, waving goodbye to Prim as I leapt out of the door. She nodded meekly and placed her eyes back on her phone, a small smile forming on her pink, pouty lips. _Rory. _He had finally asked her out, Gale's little brother had finally asked out my sister. _Get in there, Prim's got a boyfriend!_ But the teasing would have to come when I got home, I could hear Johanna shouting at me to get in the bloody car. _Bitch, I was only five minutes late. _

"Everdeen, we're going to be late!" I smiled as Madge ranted on at me, her pale blonde hair glinting like gold in the sunlight. She looked like a Goddess today, her eyes were outlined with some sort of gold eyeliner and her skin was fresh and flawless. _I bet Prim would know what she's used. _Johanna was the usual Johanna, raving along to her iPod and batting her long eyelashes at a car full of boys. _Flirt._ She was dressed in a pair of low slung, butt showing jeans and a T- shirt the same colour as Prim's eyes. She smirked as Madge parked her eyes glinting like a cat's, large and full of mischief.

"Madge, I see boys". Madge's head swung round, her hair whacking me full in the face. _Ouch, I never knew hair was so deadly. _We climbed out of the car, my face red and my eyes watering.

"Gale!"

"Madge!"

Johanna made puking noises as Gale pulled Madge into a tight hug, their lips touching softly as the guy's jeered. Finnick, the swim team fanatic and Marvel the school's football Captain laughed as Gale swore at them angrily, his face almost as red as mine. Gale had always had a temper. Last term he'd punched Cato Snow, the smug son of Principal Snow. Two month's detention had been the start of it; The principal didn't like his son being beaten up. Although he'd deserved it, the idiot pranced around like any old High school jock would, but if anybody stood up to him, he'd go crying to Daddy like a little baby. _Little moron, if I'd been Gale, I'd punched his bloody head in until his brain burst. _I laughed lightly at the thought of Cato Snow's head exploding. Not a very nice thought for a 16 year old to be thinking, but anybody who didn't find it funny had to be stupid.

"Madge, Gale, can you stop sucking each other's faces for just a minute?" I smiled at Johanna's brutal honesty, she'd always promised to say the truth and nothing but the truth. Last year when Madge had had a full fringe cut, she'd told her she looked like a toddler with breasts. She'd been harsh, but Madge seriously reminded me of my baby cousin, Maysilee. It had been a good few creepy weeks until Madge had finally grown it out a little. Now she just reminded me of a blonde druggie. _A druggie high on Gale-aine._

Madge stepped away, blushing. She tugged at her flowery blouse's sleeve and smiled shyly at Gale, who gave her one of those half smile's boys always seemed to do. Like Finn, off Glee. Johanna was obsessed with Glee, me and Madge had once caught her singing along to don't stop believing. _What a nerd._

"Hey Katniss, liking the converse" Finnick exclaimed.

"Thanks" I murmured back. Finnick was a sweetheart, if you wanted a compliment, he'd dish it out like a slab of rich fudge cake. _Fudge. crap._ I'd forgotten breakfast, again. I mournfully patted my yowling stomach as the bell rang, school had finally started. _Uggh. _I waved goodbye as Johanna and I trudged towards form, Mr Stevens was known throughout the school for dishing out detentions for lateness. Two minutes late? Forget about eating lunch. Thankfully, he hadn't arrived yet. I sat down in my seat and chewed at my pen, bored out of my mind. _School should be against the law. _I looked out of the window, the sun bright and shining with light. _I bet aliens don't have to go to school, those lucky idiots._

"Um...Is this Mr Stevens' room?" I turned around. A boy. A boy with exquisite blue eyes and thick blonde curls was staring at me.

"Um...yes". He smiled and...Sat down right next to me! Johanna winked as he pulled out his notebook and a pen, I could feel myself blush scarlet.

"Is it ok, if I sit here?"

I nodded, unable to answer. He smiled again, his eyes shining like diamonds. Whoever this boy was, whatever he wanted, I didn't care. All I knew was I liked him, and by his smile, I think he liked me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Another Chapter, But this one is EIGHT PAGES! I'm really into writing at the mo, so thank you if you've read or going to read this! This chapter is in Peeta's POV, I thought it would be interesting to write from his perspective. I hope you enjoy, and If you do please REVIEW!x**

Peeta POV:

I couldn't believe my luck. My first day, and I was sitting next to the most gorgeous girl in class. Her chocolate brown hair was in a simple braid and her outfit consisted of a pair of leggings, a sweater and converse. _Perfection. _I watched as she fiddled with her biro pen, her delicate fingers tracing the cool metal like a violinist plucking strings. She was beautiful, but in a simple kind of way. No make- up clogged her ivory complexion, no jazzy accessories jangled up her arms like vines. She was pure and angelic and amazing. I'd only met her a few minutes ago, but a buzz of attraction melted between us like a rising cake, growing by the second and glowing with a golden radiance. It scared me how I felt, but that didn't mean I was going to stop it.

"Now class..."

Mr Steven's was the classic example of a teacher. His straggly grey hair overhung his forehead and thick spectacles covered his eyes like swimming goggles. His voice was dry and boring, he droned on about how we were expected to behave and act during school hours. _I'd rather be in bed right now. _

"What was that Mr Mellark?"

_crap, did I say that out loud?_

"Nothing, Sir". He turned back around, already occupied with questioning another student. _Old man. _I heard Katniss chuckle as the bell rang. Her laugh was so stunning, it sounded like tinkling bells on Christmas day. Ok, now I was describing how her laugh reminded me of church bells. _Mellark, you've got it bad._

"What class have you got next?" Katniss turned around, another girl in tow. She had short dark hair and crude brown eyes, lined with thick, black lashes. She'd obviously spent at least an hour in front of the mirror. She wore dangerously low jeans and a pretty top. I never really spent long peering at what others were wearing; Mother always said it was nosy. She'd made sure I looked presentable today, even combing my tangled curls until they sprung with life. Mother had always taken pride in our appearance, my brothers Brice and Jack always relied on her to pick out their clothes for important dates and meetings. _Girlies. _

"Um, I've got math. You?"

I smirked. "Same". Johanna elbowed Katniss and gave her a bright smile.

"See you in English, Katpiss". Katniss cheeks burst with flames, she (**She was blushing, I wonder why?)** looked to the floor, her beautiful grey eyes clouded like a storm, flashing and bright with energy. Katpiss? That was original. I tugged at her sleeve and she looked up.

"I need your help. I don't know where the hell math is".

"Of course". She smiled and my insides melted, just like that. How come she had this effect on me? Ok, she was stunning, kind and quiet. Maybe it was how the sun brought out the gold in her hair, the way her skin radiated a soft, pale glow, the way her teeth were even and neat like slabs of smooth marble. Her smiles were full of happiness and care, even if they only lasted a few seconds. She was mysterious and alluring, the way she barely said a word, but that was enough. I had to find a way of unlocking her, opening the doors to the real Katniss. There had to more to this girl, there had to be.

Math went by like a flash; all I remember was Miss Wiress' explosion of hair and division. I hated division, division hated me. I was glad for PE, the only lesson I actually enjoyed. I was unhappy to see Katniss go off to English, but I had to make some more friends, I couldn't rely on people just finding me.

The locker room stank of sweaty bodies and dirty gym kits, the stench stung my nose like an open, bloody wound. I imagined nobody had ever bothered to clean the place, loose tiles hung from the walls and dust covered the corners like masks. I slipped on my gym kit and started to walk towards the gym, but was stopped by a bulky kid with platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Could you please move?" He raised his thick eyebrows and shook his head. I sighed and tried to walk passed again, but one of the idiot's friends barricaded the way.

"Where you think you're going, pretty boy?" My jaw tightened, I hated being called pretty. _Just because I'm blonde, doesn't mean I'm a ken doll. _

"Cato, lay off".

"Oh Gay-le, nice of you to make an appearance".

I turned around. A dark haired boy with piercing grey eyes, just like Katniss' was fuming, his face red and glowing with rage. _Oh no. _I'd seen that face before, when Brice had beat up this kid. Jake, I think his name was. The prick had been bragging on about how 'fit' his girlfriend was and how 'he'd have his way with her' (**I'm not very good with 'this' kind of language:L). **Brice had had enough with it and beat the idiot's head in, Jack and I were there as witnesses. Brice was always big on how you should treat girls, his girlfriend Serena and he had been together for almost two years now. I was happy for him, but now I wish he was here to beat Cato up.

"Gale, don't start". Finnick, his friend had joined the scene. We'd met a few hours earlier in the corridor, an army of girls following from behind.

"Dude, have you got a fan club or something?" I'd joked.

He smiled softly, his teeth gleaming like pearls.

"Nah, I've only got eyes for one girl, but she'll never notice me".

"Seriously, you're Finnick Odair for heaven's sake!"

"Maybe, but not even this" he pointed to his chest "will win her over".

He'd left me puzzled, but maybe now wasn't the time to bring up Finnick's love life. I went to stand next to Gale.

"I've only just started here" I said "But I guess Cato is the big douchbag around here?" He laughed and smiled, almost all the traces of anger flushed out of his face.

"Yeah, you could say that". He motioned me to walk forward, and I did. After teasingly waving at Cato, we waltzed into the gym, only two minutes late. I easily picked up basketball; all you had to do was throw a ball around. Gale was a serious competitor, his face fell every time his shot missed, but it rose again as soon as another hit target.

"You know, Gale used to play for the county".

"Really?" I replied. Finnick nodded, his bronze curls falling over his sweaty forehead. If I was a girl (**Peeta, you odd boy) **I'd possibly fancy him. A number of girls did. Actually, most of the school did. Being the swim captain required a lot of shirtless activity. Maybe that's why the stands were so full whenever he raced.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I changed hurriedly, not bothering if my hair looked like a birds nest. Gale and Finnick had promised me a place at their table, making lunch less of a daunting experience. The cafeteria was like a football stadium, mounds of students sat at tables, eating, chatting, shouting and joking loudly. My ears rang as I spotted Finnick, devouring a jam sandwich (**Jam's awesome, I couldn't not include it!).**

"Finnick, slow down, you'll choke if you're not careful!" I sat down next to Gale and another boy. He had velvety skin and dark, intelligent eyes.

"Hey, I'm Thresh"

"Hey, I'm peeta". Thresh laughed.

"Pita?"

"Nope, the last time I checked I wasn't edible". The whole table exploded with laughter, I couldn't help being proud.

"Hi, I'm Melanie (**Foxface)**, but everyone calls me Mel".

"Nice to meet you".

The girl sitting next to Melanie was called Enobaria, and the boy sitting next to her was Beetee. He had thin, wiry glasses and a mischievous grin; his cheeks were still red from chuckling. I took out my sandwiches and started to eat. Cheese buns, fresh from the oven this morning. I savoured its herby scent, inhaling it like oxygen. _Ummmm. _The only thing which would make this any better would be Katniss.

"Madge!"

"Baby!"

"Ugggh, not this again".

I watched as a pale, blonde (**Everyone's blonde around here!) **girl launched herself into Gale's strong arms. They were obviously dating. After a couple of minutes of consistent snogging, they pulled apart.

"Peeta, meet my" Gale winked at her "very gorgeous girlfriend, Madge".

Madge gave me a wide smile, so I smiled back.

"Hi, Madge".

"Hey Peeta".

Johanna emerged from behind her, her jeans showing a sliver of butt.

"Hey peeta, how y'all doing?"

"Ok, I guess".

She smiled slyly and tugged someone forward. _A certain someone. _Katniss. Her braid was loose from a hectic few hours and her converse laces were undone and tangled.

"Hey, Katniss". She smiled slightly and waved.

"Hey, Peeta".

Johanna smiled and sat down next to Beetee. Katniss sat down on the corner and Madge took perch on Gale's lap. She fed him tiny pieces of sandwich, Johanna didn't hide her disgust and pretended to puke.

"Jo, I'm trying to eat here" Katniss exclaimed. Finnick laughed and shook his head whilst Jo glared at him, her thin eyebrows arched with annoyance.

"Calm down Joey, I was only kiddi..." Finnick stopped, his eyes looking into the distance. I followed his gaze, stopping at a girl. I smirked, _so this was the girl Finnick was going on about._ She has shoulder length caramel hair and mild green eyes, a bundle of small freckles covered her nose like tattoos. She was pretty; I could see why Finnick liked her. _But she wasn't a Katniss. _No, nobody could compare to Katniss. Katniss was just Katniss, perfect and pure and perplexing. The only girl who'd caught my eye since the start of the day.

"So, Peeta. How you're finding school?" Enobaria asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok, I guess".

"Any girls caught your eye?" Finnicked continued.

"There's one..."

"Who?!"

I smiled at Madge's sudden interest. Johanna raised her eyebrows, I'd suspected she'd realised my liking in Katniss since form. But would she mention it?

"Can't say".

"Peeta you spoilsport!"

"Well, I know, but I'm not going to say". All eyes turned on Johanna. She bathed in the attention, letting the suspense thicken until Katniss broke it off.

"If Peeta wants to say, he'll say. Leave off". She sounded irritated, maybe a little, jealous? I couldn't think like that, if Katniss liked me, I'd have to coax it out of her. Coax her into confessing.

When the bell rang, I was already ready.

"You coming, Katniss?"

She nodded, and with that we walked off to form.


	3. Chapter 3

Jealously coursed through my veins, I was hurt and confused and agitated at Peeta's confession. _Why do I care so much? _It's not like I liked him, _that way. _He'd only joined our league of friends this lunch, but it seemed liked he'd been there forever. _He's nice, of course he fits in. _Peeta was more than nice, he was careful and caring and thoughtful. Most of the other boys, minus Finnick were douchbags, treating girls like scum and fighting till their last breath. _But Peeta could be like that, he could be a violent psychopath for all you know. _I didn't know Peeta that well, who was I to judge if he was nice or not? But I had _that gut feeling,_ that feeling which squirmed and swirled at the bottom of your stomach. I had a gut feeling Peeta was nice, I'd just have to follow that.

Johanna had interrogated me all through English, sending notes across the desk, right under Miss Trinket's precise nose.

_Spill, do you...fancy Mr Mellark? _I blushed.

_None of your business, Mason. _She shook her head and wrote back, her hand whirling like an aeroplane.

_It __is __my business, Everdeen. Now, shall I have a quiet word with Madge, or will you tell me yourself. _I sighed, if Madge found out, she'd probably shoot me if I didn't make a move on Peeta. Not that I didn't want to make a move, but what if he didn't like me in the same way? _That would be awkward. _

_Ok, I confess. _She gave me a knowing smile.

_I KNEW IT! _I laughed softly as Miss Trinket rambled on and on and on. But one thing she said caught my attention. The Spring Dance was coming up; they needed people to help set the thing up. Hanging up streamers, lights and bringing food. _Well, it's better than sitting on my butt all day, watching glee. _Ok, Johanna wasn't the only one who liked a bit of glee. But I'm sorry, who can resist _don't stop believing?_

"Ok, so how y'all going to ask peeta out?" I choked on my water as me and Johanna trampled down the sweaty corridor. _Ask him out?! _Don't think so. The dude was way out of my league, even the Math club geeks were out of my league. _Dudes like girls with shiny, shampoo advert blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a skinny figure. _That wasn't me. I had boring hair, dull eyes and a figure babies would squeal at. I was the _exact _replica of that small, shy student who kept to the background scene, ate squished sandwiches and didn't spend two hours applying foundation. _That is me, and if Peeta doesn't dig that, then stuff him._

"I'm not going to ask Peeta out" I replied as we entered the cafeteria. _Crap. _He was sitting with them. Finnick was eating _another _jam sandwich (**I like jam)**, Gale and Madge were playing tonsil tennis and Melanie Dean and her crowd (Enobaria, a scary girl with gold braces, and Beetee, one of the Math Geeks) were chatting to _him,_ the holy blonde boy who'd never be mine. _Hold it together, Everdeen. _Johanna followed my gaze and slyly smirked, her lips shaping the true image of the Devil. _Don't you even think about it, Chief bitch._

"Sure, you won't ask him out. Come on, Katpiss, I know you like him, and... how do you know he doesn't like you?" _Teasing. _That was all it was, plain old teasing. Peeta Mellark _didn't _like me. We'd only just met, it was impossible. Even if my heartstrings plucked irregularly every time he looked my way, I couldn't let my feelings string me along, then drop me in a huge pool of rejection. _This boy wouldn't lead me to a huge pile of rejection; I'd rather bathe in a big pit of Johanna's crap. _Now that was a vision I never wanted to endure.

"No, Mellark _doesn't like me_" I looked in his direction. "And even if he did, I'd never go out with him. I may like him now, but that will change. Boys are a waste of space. Now, I'm starving. Can we please eat?"

Johanna nodded, but the devilish glint in her eyes hadn't gone anywhere. I followed her towards the table, Madge and Gale weren't kissing any longer. _Good, I want my lunch to stay down for at least an hour._

"Hey, Katniss". Peeta smiled at me, so I instantly smiled back.

"Hey, Peeta". I sat down and took out my lunch. I was about to take a humungous bite when my ears picked up a bit of our table's conversation.

"So, Peeta. How you're finding school?" Enobaria asked, her lashes fluttering flirtatiously. _Back off, Bitch number two._

"Ok, I guess". Peeta shrugged his shoulders.

"Any girl's caught your eye?" Finnick continued. Peeta blushed a bright red. _Oh gosh, he looks so cute when he blushes... Snap out of it, Everdeen._

"There's one..." _One. _Could it be me? _Could Peeta actually like me?_

"Who?!" Madge was all ears now.

"Can't say". _Douchbag._

"Peeta you spoilsport!"

"Well, I know, but I'm not going to say". All eyes turned to Johanna, she smiled at Peeta as my heart hammered. _Did he like me? Did he really like me? _ _Katniss, hold up. Calm the hell down. Look at Peeta; does he look like he likes you?_

I glanced at peeta, my cheeks stained berry as I did so. He was red, very red. But he didn't look at all unhappy, his face radiated happiness at its peak, like the sun quietly rising. _Ok, he looks high. High on joy. _

The atmosphere was tense, it made me uncomfortable. I coughed loudly and spoke.

"If Peeta wants to say, he'll say, leave off". I felt good, my voice had been loud and confident and impatient. _You badass, look at their little faces. Shocked I said anything? Then get used to it, bow down to my bitchy glory. _

When Peeta asked me if I was coming, I stood up and followed him out. I felt good, really good. _Now I know why Johanna acts like such a tool all the time. Tool time's much better than Katpiss time. _Katpiss, what loving friends I had. I needed a new nickname, _fast._ If I was going to get this boy to like me, I needed a name that didn't relate to cat urine. Or any type of urine. _Urine is not badass._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm sorry for not updating in donkeys years, but I was really busy so didn't have time to post. Anyway, I hope this chapter will satisfy your fanfic needs! This chapter is a bit of a filler, not much happens, but next chapter is the party, so expect Drama, drama and more drama! I hope you enjoy, thank you for reviewing!**

**Hannah xx**

When I got home, my confidence vanished. I didn't need to be confident at home, home was where I was comfortable. _Comfort and confidence are too very different things. _It was true though, being confident took effort, and effort was a bitch. I smirked. _I wonder how the Chief Bitch is getting on. _

Johanna picked up on the third ring. She sounded tired, being a complete and utter trollop might have been too much for today. _You're still a bitch. Queen of the Bitches. You're Royal Bitchiness _**(You might've noticed Katniss overuses the word bitch!) **

"If this is another Dude calling about double glazing, go and shove it up your ars..."

"Johanna, it's me!"

"Me? I don't know anybody called me. You're not one of those creepy psycho's who kidnaps girls for their skin, are you? My Dad owns a taser, so come at me bro! " **(Johanna trying to be badman:L).**

"It's Katniss, you complete and utter dumbass".

"Oh. What do you want, Katpiss?"

"I don't really know, and my name's not Katpiss, It's Katniss".

"Well, Katpiss suits you better. I'm bored. I'll be round in ten, K?"

"Ok". She was round in twenty minutes, her jeans swapped for a pair of short shorts. She smiled and let herself in, going straight for the fridge. _Greedy Pig._

"Have you got any coke? And chocolate?"

"Top shelf".

"K".

We sat on my sofa, this old thing Mum bought donkey's years ago. Long before Dad had died. _Dad. _After the accident, Mum had slowly slipped away, drinking and going out almost every night. She'd been the chief bitch around here then, before she'd collapsed on a wild night out around town. After been taken into hospital, she'd sorted her life out, cut out the alcohol and got a job at the chemist down the street. We hardly saw her though, once arriving back home she went to bed, tired and weary, her deep chestnut hair shining grey in the dull sunlight.

"So, have you got any plans this weekend?"

I swallowed. "No, and why are you asking?" She smiled slyly and flicked her hair. _Biatch._

"Finnick's throwing a small party, he invited us". Before I could argue, she placed her hand over my mouth and clamped down hard.

"You will go to this party, ok? I can't have you moping about like a toddler any longer. You shall go to the ball, Katpiss. And yes, you will wear a dress".

The week went by like a blur; all I remember was complicated algebra questions and Peeta's bright, blue eyes. We'd talked a lot that week, causing Johanna's eyebrows to rocket sky high. _Dumbass, I'll never go out with him. Anyway, he doesn't like me that way. _I'd seen Glimmer Pail, the blonde, heavily tanned netball Captain flirt with him many times enough, and he'd carefully answered back. I wouldn't deny not liking him, but we were never going to happen. Never.

I slowly paced down the school corridor, making sure to be the last out. _They'll think I've gone. _But I was wrong, Madge caught me by one arm and Johanna took the other, she smirked as we trailed out of the school building and into the parking lot. _Cow. I'll get you back, I know where you live. _

"Hey Girls". Finnick walked towards us, his teeth gleaming, white and luminous. Madge waved, keeping a firm grip on my jacket as she did so.

"So, you guys coming to my party?"They nodded. I shook my head.

"She is going. Going to get her all tarted up and slap a bit of make up on her. Aren't we Katpiss?"

"My name is not Katpiss". I pulled away from Johanna's hand and glared.

"Touchy". She smiled slyly and took residence back on my sleeve. _No, my arm likes it personal space. _Finnick started laughing quietly; his voice was soft and as sweet as syrup. _Syrup, cookies, sweets_, _wagon wheels..._

"So, Katpi..."

"My name's Katniss, Finnie".

"Finnie, I like that" he winked, but not in the sexy kind of way. The I'm-Being-Friendly kind of way. I liked Finnick, he was a good friend to have.

_How am I going to get out of this party? _I could just tell Madge and Johanna there was no way in hell I was going. _But that would be harsh on Finnick. He might think it's him. I could just go for an hour, have some punch, dance with Johanna and Madge. _It could be a bonding thing; if I didn't go it would probably destroy our delicate friendship.

I sighed and turned to face to Johanna.

"I guess I will go to the party..." I was swept over by a wave of victorious shouts, Finnick pulling me into a bear hug. _Uggh. _

"Guys, it's not that exciting!" Madge gave me a shocked glance and pulled me by the arm towards her car.

"It _is_ exciting. Think of the dancing, the drinks, the cute boys..."

"Madge, that's enough. Do you want me to puke all over your car?" She shuddered slightly and turned on the radio.

"Oh my God, it's One Direction!"

"Madge, shut up". She glared mildly, but didn't stop singing along. My ears felt like they were going to drop off, where was Johanna? I spotted her among Finnick, Gale and Peeta; I felt my breath shorten as he pushed a hand through his angelic curls. _Everdeen, don't go all mushy, he's just sorting out his hair, for heaven's sake. _But I couldn't help it, Peeta was just...Peeta. Kind and calming, that boy could work as a bloody therapist. Not to mention he wasn't a complete douchebag, countless the fact he hung out with Gale Hawthorn, the most short tempered dude you'd ever meet.

"Just going to get Johanna". Madge nodded, still on a one direction high. _That girl needs serious help._ I stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut as I went.

"Hey, Katniss!" Finnick slung a casual arm around my shoulder, his rucksack slung on one shoulder. Gale smiled at me, his eyes dark and grey. I'd known him since I was little; he'd been like a big brother, protective and foulmouthed. He'd drifted off slightly since dating Madge, but I always knew that he'd always have my back, and I'd have his.

"Jo, you need get in the car, it's serious".

"How serious?" She smirked and winked at some random boy in the distance, not even listening to me.

"Very. I almost died". She shook her head and looked at me, the boy had obviously walked away.

"Madge. One direction. My ears almost burst". Finnick, Gale and Peeta started laughing, but Johanna understood how serious the situation was.

"See you guys, we have a hyper fangirl to sort out". She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along, but not fast enough for me to miss Peeta waving. I waved back, blushing slightly. _KATNISS STOP IT. STOP STOP STOP IT._ I imagined Finnick's party, the loud music, the stupid dancing, girls dressed in their little sister's skirts. The weekend seemed to be becoming worse and worse, thinking about Peeta would have to wait till later.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party Part 1

Hey Guys! Long times no see, but I promise I'll try and post more. I've started a new story called Fandoms collide, I hope some of you check it out! Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter, Finnick's Party! Hope you enjoy!

Hannah

**Katniss POV:**

When I woke up on Saturday morning, I was in a mood which made me feel like the kid who Johanna made do her homework. The poor girl was traumatized; her black hair tied in a neat pigtail down her back and eyes the colour of sewage water. Johanna was such a bully sometimes, the bitch would make the girl do all her work, and didn't even bother to thank her. _Stuck up bitch, she could at least give the girl a stick of chewing gum._

I had a feeling I looked like the inside of a toilet, but not even that could prise my body from under my blanket, it was just too soft, just too precious to let go of. _Precious, my precious. _God, I probably sounded just like Gollum out of Lord of the Rings, but he most likely looked ten times better than me.

"Katniss!" Prim opened my door slowly, her hair smooth and falling in golden wisps down her back. She was dressed in a shirt adorned in flowers; pink and red and a vibrant green. Her eyes were lined with a slither of eyeliner and blue mascara which made her beautiful eyes pop. Wait, _how had she learnt how to apply eyeliner like that? _

"Yeah, Prim?" She smiled widely, the sort of smile which could probably bribe the entire cheerleading squad to hand over their make- up stash and dress in baggy overalls.

"What do you want, Prim?" I pointed at my bed. "I'm kind of busy here".

"Doing what, daydreaming about that fit boy in your year?"

My head almost exploded, what fit boy? _Oh. _Johanna or Madge had told her about Peeta, the little sly bitches. Prim would never let me live this down.

"Prim?"

"Yes, Mrs Mellark?"

" .Before. .You". I threw one of my pillows at her as she raced out of the room, laughing her little head off. _God. _What was so amazingly funny about it, I liked a boy. _And?_ I'd had to put up with Madge overly doting after Gale and Johanna going on about which boy she'd get at the following night. I'd put up with it, not uttered a single, tiny weeny word even if what they had said was incredibly hilarious. It wasn't fair, and I wasn't going to let them get away with it.

When Madge and Johanna arrived later on that day, I was slightly scared by how much make-up they'd brought. I had to help Madge carry one of her silver, glittery cases up the stairs, Johanna gabbling on about how much _fun _Finnick's party was going to be. _Yeah, so much bloody fun. _I'd so rather be in my room all night, watching old episodes of the big bang theory, whilst eating at least ten slices of chilli chicken pizza. _Now, that was fun. _

"Ok, Katniss. Take a shower. Here" Madge handed over a bottle of pink, sweet smelling shower gel and a tub of her mango body butter, I was going to end up smelling like a baby prostitute. _Very classy. _

After washing my hair and lathering myself in a ton of fruity body butter, I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my purple dressing gown and fluffy slippers, my feet salmon pink from the hot water of the shower. Madge and Johanna were lazing on my bed, picking through my books.

"Hey" I yelled, tugging one out of Johanna's claw like grip. She winked slyly and stood up, her nails glittering with dark nail varnish.

"Sorry, but you have some really crap books".

"Are you calling _The Hunger Games_ crap?" She shrugged her shoulders, one hand dragging its way through her messy, but stylish hair.

"Are you two seriously arguing _already?" _Madge tutted, but smiled, she was clearly too hyper about the party to care if me and Johanna were having a hissy fit. She placed a plastic bag carefully in my hands and told me to go back into the bathroom and get changed.

"You'll look hot" she added. "Peeta will love it".

_Peeta will love it. _I didn't care if he loved it, I didn't even mind if he thought I'd been dragged through a pile of stinking shit, I wasn't just something to ogle at. _But would you mind if Peeta was the one ogling? _ No, I didn't care one little bit if he ogled at me, or if he didn't even lay his glorious blue eyes on me when we entered Finnick's house.

The dress Madge had picked was a deep, almost black purple, the hem decorated in a line of dancing sequins. The material was soft and silky between my fingers, I slipped the dress on in one quick motion and smoothed down any creases. It ended at the top of my knees, my pale skin looking a stark white against the gorgeous fabric. The waist was pulled in tight and flowed out around my hips in a wave of glossy violet, I felt like a princess before she went to a Royal ball. Except, Finnick's party wasn't a ball, and the only thing Royal there would be the queue to get it. Madge had caught at Finnick's wrists and made him promise to let us cut the hazardous queue, she'd almost cut off his blood circulation in the process.

When I went back into my bedroom, Johanna and Madge were already made up and dressed to perfection. Madge, her hair crimped and tugged into a delicate bun, and Johanna, her eyes circled in glowing silver eyeliner. Madge wore a hot pink thigh length dress, matched with golden gladiator sandals, and Johanna was dressed in tight leather trousers and a shirt decorated with silver swirls. They both looked beautiful, I suddenly felt like a dull raincloud standing next to two radiant, dazzling suns. I was nobody, I would never be anything but anybody.

Johanna smiled broadly and tugged me onto my bed, her hand filled with various tubes and tubs.

"We're going to make you look stunning" she declared. Madge nodded eagerly and shook a bottle of hairspray; a pair of curlers were ready and waiting on the side of my desk.

Sighing dramatically, all I knew was one thing. There was no way in hell I was getting out of this.

"Can I look?"

"No".

"Please?"

"No". I felt a stinging heat against my scalp, Madge quickly apologised and patted my hair, her hand was soft and cold against my mess of wild curls. Johanna had switched on her phone, music blared across my room in thick strips of swaying words and fastpaced sentences. _Thank God Madge didn't bring her One Direction CD, thank the bloody heavens and the bloody skies. _I felt something press against my cheek, a stick of lipstick lacing itself across my mouth in a precise arch. I probably looked a mess, I never wore make up, except maybe a little mascara and concealer when I stayed up too late playing temple run. Unlike me, Madge and Johanna _always_ had spare make up in their bags, Gale had once complained at how heavy they felt. _Boys, imagine if they wore make up? _I stifled back a chuckle as the images of Gale, Finnick, Thresh and Peeta covered in orange foundation and thick eyeliner, prancing around school like ballerinas bashed at the insides of my brain. _I'd have to film it. _I could be the next big thing on YouTube, embarrassing videos of the guys getting bigger hits than Rebecca Black's _Friday. _

"Turn it up, Jo!" Taylor Swift, her voice sweet and confident suddenly bounced on, her voice battling against the papered walls of my room.

"I hate this!"

"Johanna, shut the hell up!"

"_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found meeeee!"_

Madge started bouncing along, her footsteps loud on the floorboards. I was too hyped up to care.

"_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I Iiked that. But when I fell hard, you took a step back. Without me, without me, without meeeeeeee!"_

The chorus bounded on with enough speed and crazy _trouble's _to make me want to get up and give it some. But I couldn't. I felt Johanna give my cheek a quick last pat, and then her and Madge stepped back, huge smiles on their faces. Madge grabbed a mirror and gently pushed it in front of my face, her teeth blocks of pale moonlight.

_What in the name of Sheldon Cooper have they done to me? _I was shocked, really shocked. My hair actually looked pretty nice, it hung in a thick sheet of chocolate curls, framing my face and acting as a warm jacket down my back. My eyes were gray and alluring, coated in a slick flick of eyeliner and curling mascara. My skin almost seemed to spill with light; my cheeks glowing and smooth, a delicate blush making me look pretty and innocent. My lips, dark and red and full as the skin of an apple, made me feel like a sexy vampire, all I needed was a pair of plastic fangs and a hot male's neck to dig into. I looked hot. Maybe even beautiful. I'd never felt beautiful, but I sure felt it now.

I grinned and dragged Madge and Johanna into a bone crushing hug, my arms cocooning them in a nest of friendship.

"We look good" I said. Madge smiled broadly, but Johanna shook her head, her eyes spears of dark fire.

"We don't look good" she declared, her voice rich, and if I'd been a dude, I probably would've let her do whatever she wanted to me in the space of a second.

"Then what are we?"

She smirked widely before speaking, her teeth as sharp as the blade of a razor.

"We're hot, Katpiss".

**Peeta's POV:**

"Dude, look at those chicks". I swivelled my head around, looking to where Gale's eyes were pointed, he was like a hound going after a row of defenceless rabbits. I didn't really think he liked me that much, but Guys didn't have to like each other to hang out. It was complicated, but if I'd have mentioned it to him, he probably would've thought I was gay.

"Yeah, they're hot". _What the hell, man? _But what else was I supposed to say? _Oh yeah, Chicks. But I don't actually like the look of them, because I'm kind of hopelessly in love with your not really sister. _He would punch me; I could feel in my bones that he would not hesitate, not one little bit.

Finnick had gone off to say hi to another flock of partygoers, his body lean and muscled in his sea green shirt. _Not even a little camp? _I was just sensitive, and I had a pretty good eye for nice clothing. I'd managed to drag a comb through my messy hair and pull on my good pair of jeans, a checked shirt and some old converse. The laces were ragged from hours of stepping on them whilst serving at Dad's bakery, but I couldn't really be bothered about that now.

I watched as Finnick's house began to fill with hyperactive teenagers, one girl latched her arms around my chest and tugged me onto the dance floor, her hair lank seaweed down her sweating back. We swayed together for a couple of long minutes, but then I stepped away, the only person I really wanted to dance with was Katniss. _Would she come? _She'd seemed pretty adamant on not going, but Johanna and Madge has seemed sure she would. _Dang, Katniss in a dress. _I wiped my forehead, _Katniss Everdeen in a __dress__. _She always looked beautiful, but she'd be practically gorgeous _in a dress_, her body swept in a coating of silky fabric, her hair wild and alive with heat.

"Hey, you ok?" I nodded as Finnick smiled, putting a glass of some sort of alcohol in my hands.

"Thanks". I downed it as the doors of the room opened, and in came, well let's just say, _dang. _Katniss, Madge and Johanna whipped through, Johanna's tall heels clapping against the stone floor like boulders on a sheet of glass. Madge looked pretty; her dress was pink and stuck to her hips just right, at least Gale would be happy enough. Johanna, her eyes adorned in an unusual layer of silver eyeliner, was already in the party mood, her eyes ablaze with excitement. She smirked at a boy and flicked her hair, almost knocking someone out with the force_. _But Katniss, she was just something else. She was dressed in a deep purple dress, her legs smooth and eerily white underneath the neon lights. She seemed shy in her own skin, her arms clamped around her shoulders, her head tugged down. _Why is she nervous, she's so beautiful. _Finnick winked at me and ran over to the three girls, Gale eagerly following like a lost puppy. I heard Madge giggle and Johanna hit someone; the girl couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself.

"Peetyboy!" I smiled and walked over, desperate on seeing Katniss in all her angelic glory. Her head tipped up and I was almost blown back by what I saw. Her hair twisted into thick curls down her back, dark and glorious. Madge and Johanna had obviously been busy. Her dazzling gray eyes were wide and smouldering, her lips full and a berry red. _Woah. _Yeah, sure I found girls attractive, but this was something new. Something about Katniss just seemed to draw me in, something warm and fierce and full of wandering flames. There was just something about her, something I yearned to uncover.

"Hey, Johanna". Her lips pulled up into a grin, I hoped _peetyboy_ wouldn't stick as a nickname. Madge waved, Gale's arm linked around her skinny waist like a vice. I let my eyes lock onto Katniss's; she blushed slightly but smiled anyway, her teeth smooth and as tiny as pearls.

I had to unlock her, if it was the last thing I did on earth, I'd pick it over a million other a things. _Wow, you really do sound camp now. _But I would, I would unlock her. I had too.

"Hey, I love this song!" Madge squealed as a new tune cracked onto Finnick's CD player. Katniss groaned and tucked a head onto Johanna's shoulder, Johanna seemed about to do the same.

"What is it?" I asked. Katniss drew her head back, her cheeks red and crackling from the heated room.

"It's not an _it" _she replied. Madge started to scream again and tugged Gale towards the maze of dancing bodies, he laughed and ran after her, his shirt sticking to his back. _Ew._

"Then what is it?" I laughed.

"It's One Direction".

**DUN DUN DUN! So yeah, that was an 11 page chapter! Might update later!:) **


	6. Chapter 6: The party part 2

So I promised a new chapter. You guys are pretty lucky, Two chapters in a night! As you guys are so awesome, if you like this story, please review? Thank you.

Hannah xxx

ChocolateCupcakes1: I absolutely adore Taylor! I don't really like 1D though, but I'll always be a swiftie!x

**Katniss POV:**

Peeta stared at me for a couple of seconds, each moment his deep blue eyes met mine, I felt like I was going to explode into a sky full of colourful fireworks; my heart fluttering and head spinning.

Madge and Gale had gone off to dance; I could hear her from here. One Direction was playing, so obviously she'd gone on one of her _crazy fangirl moments. _She'd started bouncing up on her toes and talking _really _fast, like she was going to burst if she didn't get out what she wanted to say **(hehe, fangirls are amazing)**. Gale hadn't even noticed; he was too busy _checking _her out, his hands resting on her pink clad waist like two jigsaw pieces interlocked. When Gale and Madge had first got together, they'd seemed an odd match. Madge Undersee, with her glossy blonde hair and bright eyes, and Gale Hawthorn, the boy who was mortal enemies with a dickhead called Cato Snow. But after a couple of weeks, you could see the radiant glow which seemed to spill of Gale whenever she walked into the room, the way Madge's lips quirked up into a blissful smile whenever he spoke. They were perfect for one another, _perfect. _

"Come on, Katpiss. I want to get my moves on". Johanna grabbed my hand and we made our way out onto the dance floor; I didn't know what in hell to do. _Come on Katniss, you've danced before. _I had, but only at this school disco where all of us girls had joined hands and skipped in a circle, our long skirts pooling in pales circles near our skinny ankles. It was different now. All the girls there were almost all with boys, dancing rather inappropriately, but this was a _teenage _party, so I guess that's how it rolled. One girl, dressed in a skimpy, black tank top and shorts was grinding against a Guy, his hair sculpted into hedgehog spikes on his head. _Sonic's made his appearance at least. _Johanna, noticing my apprehension, lowered her voice and smiled behind my head, her eyes gleaming.

"There's a boy other there. Tall, grey shirt, green eyes. Go over there and ask him to dance. Actually, no. Go and just start _dancing"_.

"But I couldn..." She slapped her hand against my arm and glared; I swallowed back a retort and turned around slowly. A Guy, his eyes orbs of rich green fire, was standing on his own, his skin tanned in the dim light. He was dressed in a shirt made of rough grey material, a Hollister symbol etched at the top. He met my gaze, a lazy smile adorning his handsome face. _Not as handsome as Peeta. _I smiled back shyly, what if Peeta never actually asked me out? I couldn't just wait around and hope for him to do it, I couldn't let myself become a shadow until the one guy I wanted most in the world knocked up enough courage to just ask me. _Just go and start dancing._ With Johanna's words of encouragement fresh in my mind, I began to work my way across the dance floor and towards the guy. His grin grew even wider when he saw me; he started forward and raked a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey" he said; his voice was lovely and deep.

"Hey" I replied, smiling. His eyes were crazy, a beautiful emerald which reminded me of a bottle of deep green nail polish I'd seen on a shopping trip with Madge and Johanna. His lashes were long and dark, fluttering slighting against his cheekbones whenever he lowered his eyes. They were lowered now, looking at _me. Was he checking me out?_ I blushed scarlet, he was checking me _out?_

"Want to dance?" he asked finally, his eyes working their way back to my face.

"Sure. My name's Katniss" I managed to gabble out, I was pretty sure I sounded crazy. He smiled, _properly smiled, _and extended a hand, the skin was smooth and probably really soft.

"Liam". We made our way back into the booming light of the dance floor and began to dance. Well, that was a lie. _He danced, _and I just stood their swaying a bit, my arms dangling limply at my sides. I tried to remember what Johanna always said, _move your hips and curve your waist. _I tried that, and I guess it worked; I soon found his arms around my waist and my own around his warm neck. _I was dancing. With a boy. With a very attractive boy. _

When they song ended, I reluctantly stepped away and shot him a look which I hoped showed that I didn't really want to go, but I needed to find my friends. Johanna was probably in a crowded closet, most likely a _dark _closet, with a boy doing unspeakable things to each other. Madge and Gale would be dancing still, or kissing somewhere else. Finnick would be drinking, maybe even _sharing _the alcohol this time, and Peeta; well I didn't really know where he'd be. Probably somewhere with a pretty blonde, kissing in the darkness of a silent room. Jealously, deep inside my stomach, bubbled dangerously, but I had nothing to be jealous about. Just because I liked him, didn't mean he had to like me back. I desperately hoped he did, but the odds were certainly not in my favour **(See what I did there?)**.

"Wait!" Liam tugged gently at my shoulder before I began to walk away; and grabbed a pen out of his pocket. I raised my eyebrows as he wrote a series of numbers on my hand, _what was h..._ It was his number, his _freaking number._

"So, call me?" I nodded, unable to keep the bright smile off my face. I quickly turned away and began to wriggle off the dance floor; I seriously needed some fresh air.

I met Johanna in the corridor, she surprisingly _hadn't_ got off with somebody yet.

"How were you with that Guy?" My cheeks must've begun to redden as she smirked, her teeth glittering like a row of pale knives.

"Did yo..."

"No, we just danced. End of conversation". It was the truth, what else was I supposed to say?

"If you say so. Anyway, Finnick's got together some people to play spin the bottle, you in?" I had nowhere else to go, so I agreed. It couldn't be that bad, right?

**Peeta's POV:**

Spin the bottle, a game played by drunk teenagers at parties. Surprisingly, I'd never played it, but Finnick had explained the rules easily enough; you get a bottle, you spin it, whoever the bottle turns on, you have to kiss. It seemed pretty stupid, but Finnick promised I'd love it. _Only if Katniss plays._ A small group had been brought together; me, Finnick, Gale, Madge, a few guys from school, two skimpily dressed girls, Cato Snow (Gale had almost hit him already), Annie Cresta (The girl I'm positive Finnick has a crush on) and Johanna and Katniss who had arrived a couple of minutes later, both looking red and sweaty from the dance floor.

Katniss looked fierce, her hair was messier and eye make up a little smudged, but it made her look even sexier. She met my eyes and smiled softly, I met it with a smile of my own. How was I going to tell her how I felt? What if she didn't feel the same? _What if she did? _I gulped, imagining Katniss's beautiful lips on my own, her hair in my hands, my heart in my throat. It was worth a shot, I'd just have to pick a time where it was just me and her, alone.

"Ok Guys, you know how to play?" Everyone nodded, so Finnick spinned the bottle. Everybody watched as it whirled around in a perfect circle, every nerve in my body lashing and whimpering together to the wild beat of my heart. It landed on one of the girls; she expectantly pursed her glossy lips; the kiss was short and sweet. The girl winked and tugged the bottle out of his hands and span it herself; it landed on Gale. Madge smiled at him reassuringly, but it didn't meet her eyes, she was clearly agitated.

After a couple more spins, it landed on Katniss. She lifted her head to meet Cato's smirking lips; the git. I wanted to go over there and punch him, but it wouldn't be worth it. Cato was just one of those dudes who thought they owned the place; his overly cocky attitude and fake tough shell was annoying, but as his _Daddy _was headmaster at school, I guess he did _own _a bit of the property. He leant in and Katniss gave him a quick peck; afterwards wiping her lips on her arm. _Her lips..._

"Peeta, it's you". _Katniss had spun the bottle, so that meant...Oh God. _I was going to kiss her, now. Her eyes quickly flitted to mine, orbs of mysterious grey alit like Christmas lights. Johanna smiled; she knew how I felt about Katniss. I turned to her and nodded slowly, she replied with a nod of her head, a swift motion which made me want to kiss her until the day I died.

She leant over, _she leant over, _and softly pressed her lips on top of mine, I felt like the world had been filtered of all darkness, and I could see clearly for the first time in my life. The kiss was light at first, but soon exploded into a sky of twinkling, shining stars; I felt her gasp against me, she had felt it as well. _We had both felt it._

**Katniss POV:**

When I finally pulled away, the whole circled were silent and bug-eyed; Johanna looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. Madge was grinning from ear to ear, she was a bundle of radiant sunshine. Finnick was chuckling quietly; Gale looked slightly troubled, but he soon lifted his head and smiled crookedly, his lips quirking up.

I felt lighter, somehow after kissing Peeta, all my worries had disappeared and I was suddenly happier, more alive. I looked across at him shyly, and was met with his own grin. _He likes me. _That could be the only answer, he couldn't have kissed me like _that _if he didn't. _Peeta mellark likes me. He likes me. He really likes me. Holy crap. _

After the game had started again, I excused myself to the bathroom, but really lurked along the corridor. I didn't know what time it was, but the party had begun to depart, there was only a bundle of people there now. I slid against the wall and sat down, staring at my feet. _He likes me. _What did I do now? Ask him out, or wait for him to? _Don't be a baby, YOU ask him out. Go on, ask him. _

"You ok?" I almost crumpled into a million pieces; _God, you scared me. _It was Peeta, his eyes filled with concern and maybe something else, something I couldn't identify. He sat down next to me, his legs crossed and arms at his sides. I had the wild sensation to grab one of his hands, but decided against it. _I'll ask him in a minute, promise._

"Katniss". I turned to face him, my lip caught in between my shuddering teeth. _What if he didn't like me? Maybe he was here to say sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. Or maybe he just felt sorry for me. _My body grew limp; I was nobody, Peeta would never like me the way I liked him.

"Peeta, if your here to tell me you don't like me _that _way, just say it. I'd rather know than be dragged alon..." He slammed his lips against mine, hungrily kissing me like if he didn't, he'd fall over from need and want. I kissed him back, my hands pulling at his thick, blonde hair; his arms wrapped tight around me waist.

"Katniss" he sighed, his eyes shining like beautiful blue stars. I gulped looking up at him, scared at what he was going to say.

"Ever since I moved to town" he continued. "Ever since I met _you_, I've felt, I can't even describe it". He placed his broad hand in my own, a tingling sensation twisted around my heart.

"You're just so perfect" He whispered, his eyes wide and pure and as blue as flashing sapphires. "So beautiful, so smart, so sexy, so incredibly badass". I blushed, _I was not sexy. _

"I didn't know if you felt the same".

"I didn't know if you liked me that way". He flashed me a smile full of happiness, my skin felt tingly all over. _He likes me. He thinks I'm beautiful. He thinks me, of all people, sexy. I like him. He likes me. _

"Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the pleasure of dating you?" I nodded, and placed my lips back on his. We'd hardly kissed when the door booted open; I leapt up and turned around, adrenaline flashing up and down my nerves. I felt Peeta's arm on my waist as I leaned my head to the side, trying to see what was happening inside. _Holy crap. _I smiled as two figures crashed out of the door and into the empty bathroom, their lips clamped down hard and hands twisted tightly around each other like wires. Finnick and the quiet girl from spin the bottle were getting it on. _Good on her._

**FINNICK AND ANNIE GOT IT ON! *laughs happily to herself* I will try and update next week sometime, but I hope this little snippet of fannie action's ok. Wait, did I just say Fannie action? Oops haha**


End file.
